The Path From Darkness
by Crystal12345
Summary: Rose Potter is the twin sister to Harry. However, she is very different, being the daughter of the Dark Lord. Rose has grown up shrowded by shadows, death, and darkness. Now, coming to Hogwarts and civilization, she learns lessons that she has always thought useless, but end up changing her life completely. Rated T for images of torture and death.
1. Prologue

The Path from Darkness

Prologue

**11:30pm. July 31, 1980**

"JAMES POTTER, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME GO THROUGH THIS! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" the usually peaceful Lily Potter yelled at her husband, James Potter, as she was going through labor.

James was doing all that he could to make his wife comfortable as his two friends were laughing their heads off in the corner.

"It's out!" the doctor exclaimed. "It's a boy! What are you... THERE'S ANOTHER!" he shouted.

**5 minutes later**

"It's a girl!" the doctor yelled again.

"We'll name the boy Harry James and the girl Rose Lily." James informed.

**10 minutes later**

The doctor came back with DNA results.

"It seems they both have Mrs. Lily's DNA, but only the boy has Mr. James'."

Reamus Lupin and Sirius Black, the two friends that were laughing their heads off in the corner earlier, looked shocked.

"No matter what, we're going to keep the girl." James stated. "She's part Lily too. It's only fair."

**Halloween, 1981**

James was playing around with Rose and Harry, showing them pretty, colorful sparks coming out from his wand while the twins stared at them with fascinated eyes.

In the kitchen, Lily was cooking a nice Halloween meal.

Outside in the shadows, there was a dark, cloaked figure with glowing red eyes.

The dark figure suddenly came from the shadows and knocked on the door.

Lily came from the kitchen and asked James, "Who's outside? I don't remember asking anyone over tonight,"

James went over to look out the window and his eyes widened in shock.

"Lily! It's him! Go take the kids upstairs and I'll hold him off!" James yelled.

Lily scooped up her children and ran upstairs to the twins' room.

Once in the room, Lily set the children in their crib. _**(A/N: Yes, they share a crib. They're twins, so I'm not going change it.)**_

Downstairs, Lily heard the fight between Voldemort and James begin. About 5 minutes after the fight started, she heard a cry of, "_Avada Kedavra!"_ and she knew James was dead.

She began to panic as footsteps came up the stairs. As the door to the twins' room opened, Lily made the decision to make herself a barrier between Voldemort and the twins.

"Stand aside, my girl." Voldemort commanded.

"Stay away from my babies!" Lily cried.

"Stand aside and you will be spared,"

"I will stand between between you and my children, even if it costs me my life!"

"Then you give me no choice," Voldemort said, raising his wand. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

And Lily Potter was officially dead.

After the 21 year old mother was dead, Voldemort turned his wand to the babies. He was shocked to see two children instead of one.

In his mind, Voldemort was deciding which child to kill first. He was sizing them up, debating on which was more likely to be more of a threat to him.

He decided on the girl, who was glaring fiercely at him with her onyx-colored eyes.

He raised his wand as she raised her left hand.

For the third time that night, he yelled the cursed words, "_Avada Kedavra!"_

When the spell hit her hand, it was as though her hand was soaking up most of the spell. When her hand couldn't absorb anymore, it re-bounded to the evil wizard, which blew him to smithereens, though his spirit stayed on Earth.

The curse once again ricochet off Voldemort and hit the other twin, Harry, which made a small, lighting bolt-shaped scar on the right side of his forehead.

**A Few Hours Later**

**Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts**

Behind the desk, in a large, round office, was a man in about his 120's. He had a long, white beard that was as long as his hair that reached the back of his knees.

This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. He wore a dark orange robe to celebrate Halloween.

Suddenly, a large man, 3 times the height of a normal man and 5 times as wide, burst into the room. His name was Rubius Hagrid.

"Professor! Professor Dumbledore, sir! There's been an attack in Godric's Hollow. Lily and James are- are- DEAD!" Hagrid sobbed.

Dumbledore looked up in alarm and asked, "Sirius sold them out?" in a worried voice.

"Yes, professor, sir," Hagrid managed.

"The boy, Harry, is he still alive?" Dumbledore inquired urgently.

"Yes sir, they're both alive."

"_Both?" _Dumbledore asked. "Lily had _two_ children?"

"Yes, Professor. Twins." Hagrid stated.

"How come I was not informed?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well... you see... little Rosie isn't exactly James'." Hagrid said.

"Wait, not James', you say? Lily cheated on him?"

"Well, not necessarily. Just one night, drunk in a bar..." Hagrid muttered.

"And you know this... how?" said Dumbledore, raising his eyebrows.

"I babysat the precious little twins before," Hagrid said.

"And I wasn't informed of this... why?" Dumbledore asked again.

"Well, you see, Lily and James wanted to keep things quiet," Hagrid said. "So no rumors of Lily were spread."

"Ok, that's reasonable," Dumbledore said.

"Anyways, what will happen to the twins now that Lily and James are..." But he couldn't finish the sentence.

"I think that Harry should go to his uncle and aunt and Rose to an orphanage in America. They must be separated for their safety." Dumbledore explained.

Hagrid sighed, "Alright, but I'll miss little Rosie and mini James."_**(A/N: I say mini James because everyone says how much he looks like his father."**_

**3 years later in the American orphanage**

Rose Lily Potter was four years old when she was taken back by her father; the true dark lord.

* * *

_**Virtual Cookie to anyone who can guess who her father is.**_

_**Disclaimer (almost forgot this...): I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**_


	2. Chapter 1

The Path from Darkness

Chapter 1

In Which Death Girl Is Thrown Headlong Into A World Of Redheaded Idiots

_**Sorry for the long waited update. I've been too worried about m,y school's finals testing (Which might I add is still going on.). So without further ado, I present the next chapter of my story!**_

_**P.S. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I've gotten. They warm my heart so much!**_

* * *

12 year old Rose Potter had waist-length auburn red hair and average sized onyx black eyes. She was very pale and wearing her favorite outfit: a pitch black, semi-short sleeved shirt that went down to her bellybutton with a very detailed skull on the front; worn out jeans with chains hanging on the belt loops; and black combat boots with spikes sticking out of the sides.

She's a normal teenage goth, right?

Not a chance.

First off, when she was 8, Rose Potter had been in a war. During that war, she had been taken prisoner where the upper right side of her face and her right ear had been torn off and her right eye gauged out. She wore her thick, red hair across the right side of her face, hiding her skull from view.

The earring on her left ear turned into a dagger, a necklace that turned into a giant chain, and a skull bracelet that turned into a shield.

One other thing: Rose's left hand had the ability to kill anything it touched. She wore a black glove with stygian iron spikes on the knuckles to cover her cursed hand.

Umm... what am I forgetting? Oh yeah! Her dad's Hades.

Rose was training with her brother, Nico DeAngelo, in the underworld. She was fighting with her dagger, Kifo, which meant "death" in Swahili. _**(A/N: I like Swahili, get over it! It's a cool language!)**_

Nico looked about 15, but was actually about 75 and looked like an exact replica of their father.

Right before Nico disarmed Rose, which is very hard to do, their stepmother, Persephone, walked into the almost-empty sadium. The two children of Hades stopped fighting and stood shoulder-to-shoulder.

"I wonder what she wants," Nico said.

"I wonder if she's actually a she," Rose whispered. Nico shot her a questioning look. "You know gods _can_ change their forms."

They looked into each others' eyes and shivered in unison.

"Your father wants you," Persephone informed, her voice sounding bored.

"That answers your question. What about mine?" Rose asked, still whispering.

Nico only shook his head.

When they arrived in Hades' throne room, their father was there, along with their long dead half-brother.

"Hello Father. Wazzup, Salazar?" Rose stated.

"Sit." Hades commanded.

"What am I, a dog?" Rose muttered.

"As you can see, I have brought you all here today here in my not-so-humble abode to tell you all about a mission I will be sending Rose on." Hades said.

Rose looked up, uninterested in what Hades was saying.

"And what would that mission be?" Rose asked.

"That is why I have brought Salazar here today," Hades said. "To explain your mission."

The ghost of Salazar Slytherin started to speak right then. "Your mission will be to go into a place I called the Wizarding World and help stop an evil wizard who calls himself Lord Voldemort from becoming so powerful that his evil will extend to the farthest reaches of the world."

"He has also defied death," Hades added. "I am rather angry with him."

"'Defy death?'" Rose asked. "How is that possible?"

"He has split his soul into too many pieces, therefore Thanatos is unable to capture him."

"Ooooookaaaaay..." Rose said awkwardly. "Any reason his name means "flight of death" in the language of love?"

Both Hades and Salazar shrugged. "That doesn't matter. What matters now is that I tell you about the school I and three others founded: Hogwarts."

Nico started cracking up at the last word while Rose had a look of indifference on her face. Salazar wondered what was wrong.

"Why are you laughing at me?" he asked.

"You... named a school..." Nico said in between laughs. "After a... pig's _skin disease?_" He only laughed harder.

After Nico calmed down, Salazar continued on how and why they built the school. Eventually, Salazar mentioned the four chambers that the founders built, each to protect the school.

"In Gryffindor's secret chamber, there was a full grown Nemian Lion." he said. "In Ravenclaw's chamber, she put a Golden Eagle. In Hufflepuff, she put the Tanuki, a badger spirit from Japan. And in my chamber, I left a basilisk."

After that not-so-long explanation from Salazar, Rose asked, "So you decided to put the four most dangerous creatures in the world inside the chambers?"

"For protection, remember that," Nico said excitedly.

Salazar and Rose spoke at the same time, "Shut up, Nico."

Nico looked at the ground, now saddened. _**(A/N: Yeah... Nico's a little bipolar in this story...)**_

"So, my mission is to go to this school with these four houses names Huffleclaw, Ravenpuff, Gryffindork and Slytherin?"

"Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin," Salazar corrected. "Although, Gryffindor may as well be a dork."

"So... when are we leaving?" Rose asked.

"Right about now, I should say." said Hades.

* * *

_**Timeskip!**_

**Walking to King's Cross**

Nico and Rose were walking to King's Cross, when they were very nearly hit by a Ford Angila.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Rose shouted at the driver.

"How about you watch where you cross the street?!" a redhead in the back yelled.

"Shut it, Ginger!" Rose retorted.

"You have red hair too, you know!" said the boy sitting next to him, looking exactly the same.

"Do I look like I care?" she shouted back.

"Shut it, you fat hypocrite!" the first guy yelled.

"I'm not fat, you yellow-bellied idiot!" she screamed.

"Ok, that's it!" the first boy yelled, getting out of the car.

Rose's eyes had been turning a deep red.

"Fred Weasly, get back in the car!" said a female redhead who Rose imagined was their mom.

"Shut up, you overbearing fat mother!" Rose yelled again.

"Don't insult my mum!" said another redhead girl in the car who looked furious.

Nico attempted to pull Rose away from the family. "Come on Rose. They aren't worth it. Let's not kill anyone over this."

"Fine. But if I ever see them at school, I will play as many pranks as possible on them."

The two left and started walking towards the train station.

At the train station, they followed Salazar's directions to get onto the platform 9 ¾.

She went through the barrier, and was utterly amazed at what she saw.


	3. Chapter 2

The Path from Darkness

Chapter 2

In Which Death Girl Gets A Lesson From Ferret Face

_**I might not be updating for at least 2 weeks. Sorry! This will change if I get a computer for my birthday.**_

* * *

When Rose entered Platform 9 3/4 she was amazed at the beauty of the area. The train looked as if it said gorHwast spEsrex.

As she was very confused, she went to a boy who had blond hair and sharp facial features who was talking to someone who could only be his father, based on their similarities, and tapped him on his shoulder with her right hand.

"What?" he said annoyed, turning around.

"I just wanted to know what it says on the train." replied Rose with a small glare.

"It says Hogwarts Express. Why? Can't you read it?" the boy said starring at her like she was crazy.

"No I can't, seeing as I'm dyslexic." said Rose, insulted.

"Whats with your weird accent? _**(A.N.:No I'm not against America as I am from this country, it's just for the story.)**_ Where are you from? Whats your name? What house are you in? I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"To answer your questions, I'm from America, you'll have to find out during the sorting, and don't know yet. Why does you name mean dragon in Latin?" Rose replied cautiously.

"No idea." he said.

"I have a question."

"Ask away.

"What does_ friend_ mean?"

"Acquaintance" the boy, Draco, answered. Rose just gave him a questioning look.

Draco sighed. "A friend is an ally." Rose nodded her head in recognition.

"So, are you pureblood?"  
"No. I'm half blood. I don't see what difference it makes."  
"At least it's better than being a mudblood."  
"Whats a mudblood?"Rose asked.  
"Its a witch or wizard who was born from both parents who are muggles." He spat out the word _muggle_ like it was a curse word.  
"Okay. So stay away from mudbloods. Got it. Anything else?" Rose asked.  
"Stay away from Potter." Draco warned.  
"I was already planning in it. I don't really like him at all." Rose informed Draco.

She thought in her mind, _That attention-seeking_ _ba***rd..._

"So, do you have a name?" he asked.

"You can call me Rose. So you mentioned houses, which are you in?"

"Goodbye Father. This way Rose. I'm in Slytherin. What house do you want to get into?" Draco asked as they walked towards the train.

"I was hoping to get into Slytherin. Um do you need help?" she asked as Draco was struggling to get his trunk on the train.

"I doubt you would be able to lift this up along with yours, but sure. If you can do it." he taunted.

"I'll bet you five Galleons that I can." she bet. Draco immediately agreed.

Rose picked up her and Draco's trunks and climbed onto the train with no struggle.

"Where's those five Galleons I just won? By the way, I'm twelve. How old are you?" she questioned.

After Draco got over his shock he replied,"I'm also twelve."

"And the Galleons?" she asked dropping her suitcase to put out her right arm as a "_give it here_" gesture, with a strict look on her face.

"I'll give it to you once we get into our compartment." he said gloomily.

When they were at an empty compartment and they walked inside, Rose put their luggage on the racks that were above the green leather seats.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" a woman in her late thirties asked.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Whats a trolley?"

"I don't know how to explain it but this one sells candy." Draco explained. Sort of.

"Ummmm... whats candy?"

Draco looked at her in shock. "How do you live?"

"Lets just say that I grew up in Hell." Rose smirked a little at herself.

"I'll just show you it." He went out and ordered some of this so called candy while Rose just sat there looking confused.

When Draco came back, he was with three people, two boys and one girl. "Rose, this is Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy." Draco informed.

"I don't like her." Pansy said simply.

"If you don't like me, I don't care. I know that not everyone in the world will like me. It doesn't bother me." Rose explained.

"Good cause I want you to stay away from me and Drakey-Poo."

"Drakey-Poo? Really? How stupid is that nick-name?" Rose asked." No offense." she added as an after thought.

"Get out of my compartment. Now." said Pansy.

"Who ever said that you owned it? No one that's who. Plus, I got here first today so if it belongs to anybody for today, it would be me." Rose spit back.

"You b***h! I knew Draco longer so he's mine!"

"Thats what your on about? Really? You think that I like this dork?"

"Hello. I'm right here!" Draco interfered before things got too ugly.

Suddenly a voice went through the train,"Please put on your school robes on. We will be arriving shortly."

Rose said that she had to go put her uniform on in the girls bathroom. On her way back, she bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it!" It was the ginger from the car.

"What are you doing here?!" they asked in unison. "What does it look like? I'm going to school! STOP THAT! Ugggg." At that they both walked to their compartments.

"What was that about?" Draco asked.

"Some stupid ginger that I met before I got on the train."

"Ahhh. That would be the Weaslys. There super poor and there's too many of them too count." Draco explained while Pansy glared at Rose.

"They don't talk much do they?" Rose asked, pointing to Crabbe and Goyle.

"No, no they don't. Oh and, one more thing," he said, fishing in his pocket for the 5 Galleons that he owed her.

Rose held out her right hand and Draco dropped the Galleons into it.

"Hey we're at the stop." Draco said.

"Do we leave our things on the train or take them with us?" Rose asked.

"We leave them here." Pansy said, hatefully.

The five walked off the train and a gigantic man walked up to Rose.

"Are ya Rose?" he asked.

"Yes I am. What do you want?"

"You need to come with the first years to be sorted."

"OK. See ya guys." Rose followed the giant man and a bunch of eleven year old's to the docks.

_THE DOCKS! I'm not allowed to go in water!_

"Um. With all due respect sir, I can't go near water." Rose said truthfully.

"Why's that?" The giant man questioned.

_Well time to tell a half-truth_

"I'm afraid of water sir."

"Well I'm sorry but you'll have to go through the lake."

"Fine. But if I die, I'm blaming it on you."

No answer.

Rose got in a boat and reached into one of her pockets and pulled out seven drachma and plopped them into the lake with a prayer to Poseidon not to send anything to hurt and/or kill her.

When the boats stopped, Rose jumped off and fell on top of the ground, face first.

"Land, sweet land!" she exclaimed, much to the first year's amusement.

When Rose's facade was over the soon-to-be-sorted walked up to the castle and the giant led them to a stern looking woman whose hair was in a bun. The woman, Professor McGonnagal as Rose soon learned, said an entire speech about houses or something. Rose was too busy studying the wall to notice.

After an entire act with the Hogwarts ghosts, the unsorted were ready to become one with the sorted.

After many wizards and witches were sorted into either of the four houses, Rose was called.  
"Potter Rose"


	4. Chapter 3

Path From Darkness

Chapter 3

In Which Four-Eyes Gets A Shock

_**I am REALLY sorry about not updating! I was really busy. There was finals and I had to sign up for camp. **_

_**Umm... oh yeah! ½ credit to AnimeAvarice for helping me write this and actually writing it on her computer. (In case you didn't know, I don't have a computer so AA writes it on hers.)**_

_**Now here's the next UNUSUAL chapter (it may or may not be unusual).**_

"Potter, Rose!"__Professor McGonagall called.

Rose walked up to the sorting hat nervously while people rose and stared.

She heard whispers of, "Potter? As in _Harry _Potter?" and "Could that be his sister? Does he even have one?"

When she sat down, everything was blocked from her view except for darkness.

"SO..." said an old-sounding voice in her head. "You are Harry Potter's sister. Twin sister, no less!" the Sorting Hat said. "You are brave, yet smart. You are loyal, but sly. Let me see your memories..."

"No! You can't see them!" Rose shouted in her head.

"Why not? They cannot be that upsetting." the Sorting Hat said.

"I said... You. Can't. See. Them." Rose growled inside her head.

"Then I shall put you straight into Gryffindor, for hiding your memories is something Gryffindors do."

Rose's eye widened in the darkness of the Sorting Hat.

"Fine, but don't blame me of the heart attack you'll get when you see them." Rose said, lowering her occlumency shield.

One look at Rose's memories and the Hat was screaming.

"**Get me off of her! Slytherin! Slytherin! JUST GET ME OFF OF HER!" **

Professor McGonnagal quickly took the Hat off Rose's head.

Everyone in the hall was staring in shock, even Snape and Dumbledore, for they never saw the Sorting Hat panic before.

Rose simply stood and walked over to the Slytherin table, a look of indifference on her face.

When she sat down at the end of the Slytherin table alone, she noticed everyone was still staring.

"What are you all staring at?!" she yelled. "Mind your own business!" Her right eye was a deeper black than usual.

Everyone stopped staring and went back to their muttering.

"I can fix the Sorting Hat!" called a blond teacher, who Rose didn't know.

"There's no fixing a panicking hat!" yelled Rose. "So sit down!"

He shot her an annoyed look.

"10 points from Slytherin for talking back to a teacher!" he said, glaring.

"Oooh... 10 points from Slytherin. I'm _soooo_ scared." Rose said, sarcastically. She glared back with her _I'm-going-to-hurt-you_ glare.

The blond teacher recoiled violently and sat down.

At that moment, Dumbledore decided to give his speech, then signal for the feast to begin.

Before Rose started eating the food piled on her plate, she pulled out the Greek fire in her pocket. She threw the best of her meal into the fire, muttering for Hades under her breath.

Draco saw the movement and walked over to her, abandoning his conversation with Pansy Parkinson.

"Hey! Draco! Where are you going?!" yelled Pansy, chasing after him.

"Why did you do that with your food?" Draco demanded of her. "And why didn't you tell me you're a _Potter_?" he spit out.

"To answer your first question, it's part of the religion I grew up believing. And to your second question: I wanted to see your reaction. I didn't want you to use me, just because I'm Harry Potter's sister." she said in disdain. "I didn't tell you so I knew you wouldn't use me."

Draco nodded, accepting her answers.

At that moment, the Bloody Baron came through with a greeting.

"Hello, Adder." Rose replied.

Draco stared at her with disbelief.

"Adder?" he questioned.

"That _is _his name," Rose said. "You didn't know that?"

"No. Practically no one knows his name," Draco replied. "Do you know his full name?"

"Yeah, I do." she said, propping her elbows on the table.

"Well...? What is it?" he asked, impatiently.

"Adder Salazar Slytherin, son of Salazar Slytherin."

Draco was speechless, his mouth wide open like a fish.

"Stop fishing for flies," Rose muttered, rolling her eyes at him. "Isn't it common knowledge?"

Draco shut his mouth, then re-opened it to say something.

"No, it isn't common knowledge. No one knew who he was."

"He's right here, you know," Rose said, nodding her head towards the Bloody Baron. "He can hear you."

"Thank you, Rose," the Bloody Baron (Adder) said.

"You're welcome, Adder." she responded. "How was your summer vacation?" she asked Draco.

"Wha...? Are you bipolar?" Draco asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes. Yes, I am." she said, returning to her food. "So, how _was _ your summer?"

"Umm... like any other summer, I guess," he said, sitting down warily next to her.

"And that would be like...?" she asked, motioning for him to continue.

"Well... I got a new broom," he said, trying to think of something interesting.

"Cool," she said. "I really can't fly..."

"You don't have a flying skill?" he asked.

"No, I _can't _fly. Not allowed."

"That's gotta stink," he said.

"Eh, not really. I don't think I'd be the best flier anyways," she shrugged. "I would be better on foot. I'm more of a travel-on-foot kinda person."

Her eyes widened. She realized she was actually not getting into a fight within 5 minutes of meeting someone.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I'm actually not getting into a fight with you..." Rose said, surprised.

"Why would you get into a fight with me?"

"I dunno. I guess I have a knack for getting into fights," she replied. "And getting expelled from places," she added.

"Really?" Draco questioned. "How many places have you gotten expelled from?"

Rose paused, then said, "I dunno. I lost count after 23."

"How did you get expelled?"

"Um, well the fist one I went to, a muggle school, where we were drawing with crayons when someone's crayon suddenly exploded. It was first grade," she recounted. "That was how I got expelled from my first school. My second school, we were on a field trip, still in first grade..."

After the feast, Dumbledore stood up.

"Good night, everyone." he said, dismissing the students. "First years, please follow your Prefects to your common rooms. Off you trot."

At that, everyone in the hall stood up to leave.

"So, where's our common room?" Rose questioned.

"In the dungeons under the lake," Draco said simply.

"Okay... Dungeon. My kinda thing," Rose said, following the Slytherins.

Once in the Slytherin common room, Pansy Parkinson looked around the room, seething.

_That witch, _Pansy thought, glaring at Draco and Rose's backs. _How dare she take away my beautiful Draky-poo. I'll show her..._

Just then two girls came up behind her.

"Heyyyy, Pansy!" they said simultaneously.

"Ahhhh!" Pansy shrieked, causing the whole room to stare at her.

After she recovered and the room turned away, she turned to the two girls behind her.

"What was the meaning of that?!" she whisper-yelled.

"Well, 'heyyyyy' is a greeting," said Girl 1, a tall, trim, tan, long-haired blonde with green eyes.

"And 'Pansy' is your name!" said Girl 2, a short, chubby, pale, short-haired brunette with brown eyes.

"Silly Pansy!" they giggled in unison. "You're so dumb sometimes!"

Pansy sat on the couch, exasperated. "Why me?" she muttered as Girl 1 and Girl 2 pranced around the room, singing, "Pansy's a dummy! Pansy's a dummy!"

"Hi, Pansy. What are you doing?" Draco asked as he came over, Rose beside him.

"Those two," she moaned, gesturing at the Girls. "Are total idiots."

"Then why are you friends with them?" Rose questioned.

"They make me look popular in front of the other Houses," Pansy replied.

"Are you sure they just don't make you look dumb? Or do you do that yourself?" Rose smirked.

Pansy glared at her. "No, they make me look popular. And smart."

"Are you _sure_ they don't make you look dumb?" Rose repeated as the two girls spun and sang behind her.

"Pansy's a dummy! Pansy's a dummy!" The two could be heard chanting throughout the castle.

"Agh... Shut it!" Pansy yelled.

The girls stopped and looked at her glaring at them. Their eyes started to tear up and the two burst out sobbing.

"Wahhhh! Pansy yelled at us! We're sowwy!" they sobbed into her socks.

"Just shut up!" Rose barked.

They stared at her, then sobbed harder.

"Now the witch yelled at us!" they cried.

"You two do know you're witches too, right?" Rose glared, left eye turning brighter in anger.

They looked at each other, then,

"WAHHHHH! WE'RE WITCHES! NOOOOOO!" they wailed.

"That's it! I'm going to bed!" Rose yelled, charging up the boys' stairs and slamming the door.

"Hey! Out!" cried several Slytherin boys.

Rose stormed out, face red, and locked herself in the girls' dorm.

Everyone stared at the now closed door where she had left.

"Where are we supposed to sleep...?" muttered Pansy.

**In the Gryffindor Common Room**

"Is it true that you two _flew_ a _car_ to school?!" Hermione yelled at Harry and Ron. "Never mind that. Harry, you will never guess who got transferred into this school!"

"What? I didn't know this school took transfers," Harry said, clueless.

"Of course it does! Don't you two read? It was in _Hogwarts, A History._" Hermione ranted.

"Okay! _Who_ got transferred?" Ron asked, annoyed.

"Her name's Rose," Hermione informed. "Rose Potter."

"'Potter'? But, I don't have a sister," Harry murmured, confused.

"Exactly! And she got sorted into _Slytherin_." Hermione whispered dramatically.

"Well, we'll see what she's like tomorrow," Harry said.


	5. Chapter 4

Path From Darkness

Chapter 4

In Which Death Girl Experiences "Humanity"

_**A/N: Ha... I just noticed I never did a disclaimer... oops. I don't own the demi-god story about a seaweed brain or the magic series about the dude with a scar. Yeah. Them. Don't own. Me caveman.**_

_**WARNING: RANDOMNESS**_

**Slytherin common room, second year girls' dorm**

Rose awoke to a sudden large amount weight on her stomach.

"Get her off of me, Nico," Rose mumbled sleepily.

"Who's Nico?" asked a annoyingly high-pitched voice.

Rose sat up with a start, remembering where she was, sending Pansy Parkinson sailing across the room and into the nearest wall.

"WHY THE HADES WERE YOU ON MY STOMACH?!" Rose yelled at Pansy.

"Owwwwww..." was the only response she received.

Pansy shakily stood up and brushed off her skirt. She looked at Rose with a mix of annoyance, anger and frustration. She then stuck her nose in the air and said simply, "To wake you up. You should thank me."

"Why would I thank you?" Rose barked.

"For waking you up!" Pansy said, affronted. "Are you so thick that you can't tell when a person is explaining themselves?"

"Why would I want to wake up?" Rose sighed, standing up.

"It's our first day of classes," Pansy said, rolling her eyes. "Duh."

"When have I ever cared about school?" the demi-god said, on her feet. She stayed that way for about three seconds, glaring at Pansy as if she dared to wake her up again, then flopped back onto her bed, attempting to fall asleep and covering her face with a pillow.

"Ugh, if you don't get up right now, I'll tell Professor Snape!" Pansy warned.

"I couldn't care less," came the mumbled response from under the pillow.

**Across the ocean, back in America**

Nico awoke with a start.

"Dad! My legs are flowers again!" Nico wailed._** (A/N: I did say I was going to be random in my profile) **_

**Back in the Slytherin common room**

"Get up. Right now!" Pansy ordered.

"Or what? What will you do?" the pillow-faced Rose challenged. _**(A/N: For some reason, I imagined a person with a pillow for a face...)**_

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Pansy said, rolling her eyes again. "I'll go tell Professor Snape."

Rose sighed underneath her soft, poofy sanctuary, before removing it from her face. "Well, I'm already up, and you aren't going to leave me alone. Might as well get up."

Pansy smirked smugly as Rose got to her feet once more.

"Get out," Rose ordered.

"Erm, excuse me? This is a public dorm," Pansy said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, well, I need to get dressed and there's no dressing room. So, out."

Pansy sighed and walked over. She then unfurled the curtains of Rose's bed and held one side open.

"There's your dressing room," she said.

"Well, someone could open that at anytime. So, I have no privacy," Rose continued.

Pansy facepalmed.

"Do you hear yourself? Who would want to walk in on you? And besides, it's no different as if we were outside the door. Anyone could open that, too."

"On the _door_ you can preform a locking charm. On _curtains _you cannot. Besides, anyone would want to come in and look at somebody. *cough* Nico *cough*" the raven-haired girl said.

Pansy groaned. "The stairs are charmed so only girls can come into the dorm."

"I couldn't care less. I'm not changing unless you get out," Rose stated, crossing her arms.

"Ugh, what are you, five?! You think that just because you're some high and mighty transfer student the world is at your beck and call. News flash! It's not! People have a right to be in public places. If you keep acting like you're queen of the world, you won't have a single person that likes you!" Pansy yelled, slamming the door behind her.

"Oh well. At least she's out," Rose smirked.

"Yeah, but she's right," muttered Girl 1 from across the room.

"If you act this way, and don't give room for anyone else..." Girl 2 started.

"...You'll be alone forever," the two finished in unison, before leaving the room with sad looks towards Rose.

Rose frowned in sadness. _I push everyone away for my own reasons_, Rose thought.

She got changed and fixed her hair, then went out into the common room.

Pansy, Girls 1 and 2 and Draco with his friends were nowhere in sight. The members of the common room backed away from her in fear as she came downstairs.

Rose smirked at them, and asked, "Who wants to show me how to get to the Great Hall?"

In one swift movement, the entire Slytherin common room was empty, the members having run out of the room the moment she opened her mouth.

Rose frowned, then walked to the door of the common room.

She wandered down the hall before turning a corner and ramming into someone. She fell to the floor.

"Hey, watch it!" she barked automatically.

"You watch it!" said a familiar voice.

Rose looked up and saw Draco Malfoy also on the floor across from her, rubbing his head.

"Oh, it's you," Draco said, standing.

"Yeah," she said, unsure of what else to say.

He turned to stand but Rose snapped, "Hey, hold it! Show me where the Hades the Great Hall is, will you? No one else seems to have the _precious _time to."

Draco turned towards her with an expression that clearly read, _Seriously?_

"Okay, so maybe I scared them a little yesterday... But that's no reason to ignore me!" she said firmly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You are truly hopeless at understanding anything, aren't you?" He shook his head.

"I understand a lot of things!" Rose exclaimed.  
"Uh huh. Like what?"

"War. Death. Darkness. How stupid the sun is."

Draco laughed. "You are so emo!"

"I'm not emo," she glared.

The blonde only shook his head, not catching her eyes.

She continued to glare at the back of his head.

"Hey, you coming?" he called. "I'll show you the way to the Great Hall."

She stopped glaring, surprised.

"You will?" she asked.

"That's what friends are for," Draco said, smiling.

"I... kinda need to get used to the concept of 'friends'... And what's wrong with your face?" she questioned.

"Well, that was uncalled for!" he said, offended.

"No, I mean, that... _thing _with your mouth," she said, gesturing at his face.

"Umm... You lost me. I'm smiling, but-"

"What's a smile?" Rose interrupted.

The Slytherin boy shot her a shocked look. "You... You're kidding, right?"

"I don't 'kid,'" she stated, annoyed. "What ever that is."

"Well, a smile is, erm... You do it when you're happy. Or joyful. Or... ugh I sound like a hippie. It's an expression!" Draco struggled through his explanation then turned to go to the Great Hall.

"Okay... but what is it? How do you... do it?" Rose persisted, following him.

"It's just natural! You just pull the sides of your mouth up, I guess," he muttered.

Rose attempted this, but ended in a scowl.

Draco sighed. "Just, come on..."

The two ended up arriving slightly late, and had to rush quickly before the last of the crowd went in.

They opened the doors and were walking to the Slytherin table when they heard something like, "...Foy?! Sh... ends... Alfoy?!"

"What was that?" Rose asked, looking around the Hall.

Draco shrugged. "Beats me."

"Okay..." she said, then pulled off her chain necklace and started smacking him with it.

"Ow! What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Draco cried, being hit with her necklace.

"You said beat you. I am," she explained, then continued hitting him.

"It's an expression! I didn't mean it literally!" he yelled, running away from her to the table.

Draco sat near Pansy, Girls 1 and 2, Crabbe and Goyle. Rose sat at the end of the table, alone.

She turned, hearing some shouting from Pansy and saw Draco walking over to her.

He sat down next to her and continued eating his eggs, as if nothing happened.

"Um, who said you could sit here?" Rose demanded.

"Who said I couldn't?" Draco challenged back.

"I did." she glared.

"Technically, you didn't. All you said was 'Who said you could sit here.'" He smirked, then went back to eating.

"You can't sit here. Now go. Bye."

Draco picked up his plate and ducked under the table to sit across from her.

Rose glared for a few seconds then smirked. "Hey, it's Adder."

Draco paled as the Bloody Baron came to the table and stood in it.

"Hi, Adder," Rose greeted.

"Hello, Rose. You made a friend, I see," Adder stated, looking at Draco, who had very nearly become a ghost himself.

"H-h-h-hi..." Draco stuttered.

"An _ally_. Not a friend," Rose scowled.

Draco brightened, forgetting the Baron.

"You think of me as an ally?" he asked.

"I think of my cousin as an ally, and I fight him with a sword all the time," she smirked.

Draco smiled back. "Well, I look forward to sword-fighting with you then," he laughed.

Rose was about to reply, when Girl 1 came over and hugged her, Girl 2 doing the same.

"YAY! ROSIE MADE FRIENDS!" they giggled.

"GET THE HADES **OFF **ME!" Rose yelled.

The Girls laughed and sat down on either side of her, chatting merrily.

Pansy came over and sat down next to Draco, lecturing him.

Crabbe and Goyle also came over and began to talk about food, while eating of course.

"Will you control your hellhounds?!" Rose barked. The Posse (Pansy, Girl 1, Girl 2) and the Gang (Draco, Crabbe, Goyle) turned silent for about 5 seconds to look at her, then went back to chatting, lecturing, eating and smiling.

"Seriously, HOW DO YOU DO THAT?!" Rose cried angrily.

Girls 1 and 2 (who were sitting closest to her) giggled and said, "Like this!" They then smushed her cheeks upwards and her chin down.

"There you go!" they laughed in unison.

"AGH! LEMMY GO, MRPH!" She lost her speaking ability as they smushed her face together.

"Awww! You're so cute!" they giggled

She bit their hands.

"Owie!" they pouted, but soon went back to giggling.

"Stop giggling, you cheerful, idiotic, BIMBOS!" Rose exploded.

They stared at her, then raised their hands.

"Ugh, what?" Rose glared.

"Ummm... what's an 'idiotic bimbo?' We know what cheerful means!" they said in unison.

"It's an insult..." Rose explained, resisting the urge to slaughter them on the spot.

"Ohhhhh... YAY! We're 'insulted'" they cheered.

"Insults are bad!" Rose yelled.

"It's useless. Those two laugh and giggle at just about anything," Pansy said, noticing Rose's conversation.

"Then _why _in the name of Zeus' thunderbolt covered underpants do you hang out with them?!" the demi-god girl shouted.

Pansy sighed. "Didn't we already go over this? They make me look popular and smart."

Rose shook her head. "You'll never look smart."

Pansy glared at Rose. Rose glared at Pansy. Pansy flinched, but held her glare. Draco looked utterly terrified.

"Uh, maybe we should, um... get along?" Draco tried.

The two feuding Slytherin girls turned their glares on him. Draco squeaked and ducked under the table. He then noticed that he was crouching in some kind of mist...

"What are you doing?" asked the Bloody Baron, who was unaccustomed to having people duck into him.

Draco fainted.

"Here are your timetables," a long-nosed, greasy-haired professor said, monotone.

"Who're you?" Rose asked, the glaring match forgotten.

"Prof-" he started.

"Professor Snape," said Crabbe and Goyle, cutting him off.

"Har har, we know that one," Crabbe laughed, stupidly.

Professor Snape turned an icy glare on the large boy, thoroughly annoyed.

"Achem. Anyways." He passed out their timetables and continued on.

"We have D.A.D.A first," Draco complained, having come back to consciousness and rejoining the table.

"What's 'Dada?'" Rose asked.

"It's short for Defense Against the Dark Arts," Pansy explained.

"After that is Transfiguration!" Girls 1 and 2 exclaimed in unison. "Yay!"

"Why are you two happy about that? You're terrible at Transfiguration," Pansy sighed.

"Oh well!" they giggled.

"Then's Her-ebb-ool-o-gye," Crabbe tried.

"What?" asked Rose.

"Herbology," Goyle corrected. They all stared at him. "What? Surprised I can read?"

"Umm... after that is H.O.M," Pansy said.

"Hom? What's that?" Rose asked, pronouncing it like "hawm."

"History of Magic," Draco and Pansy said in unison.

"Then is charms," said Goyle, going to their fifth class spot.

"And last is potions," said Rose. "What's potions like? And who teaches it?"

"It's amazing!" Draco exclaimed just as Pansy groaned, "It's awful."

They turned and glared at each other.

"Professor Snape teaches it," Goyle informed.

"The greasy-haired guy?" Rose asked.

"Yup!" Girls 1 and 2 giggled.

"Is Potions easy?" Rose asked, not having experienced it from the Hectate cabins.

"Yes!" Malfoy stated, just as Pansy wailed, "It's impossible!"

"Ooookayyy... I take it that it depends on the person," Rose said.

"Yup," Goyle supplied (Draco and Pansy had gone back to glaring at each other).

"Well, anyone have the guts to escort me to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom?" Rose asked, searching each of their faces.

"We aren't going to escort you." Pansy smirked. "But you can follow along, if you want."

"I don't follow people. People follow me," Rose glared.

"Good luck finding it then," Pansy said, standing up and leaving the room with the other students.

Rose glared after her, but then reluctantly got up and went after the group.

"Just great," Rose sighed.

**That scene from the Golden Trio's POV**

The three walked into the Great Hall, scanning for Rose.

"She must not be here yet..." Hermione said.

Right then, the doors to the Great Hall opened, showing a girl with blood-red hair over one eye walking next to a blond boy.

"Is that..." Hermione started.

"MALFOY?! SHE'S FRIENDS WITH **MALFOY?!**" Ron exploded.

The two in question looked around the Hall, bewildered. Rose said something and Malfoy shrugged, then replied. Not long after that, Rose took off her necklace and began hitting him with it.

"What the..." Ron stared at them, Malfoy yelling and Rose calmly continuing to hit him.

Ron turned toward Harry. "What is she doing?" the red-head asked.

Harry shrugged. "Beats me."

They continued to watch the two apparent friends.

"She doesn't seem all that bad," Harry observed. "Besides the fact she's hanging out with Malfoy and  
Co., she seems relatively normal."

"Yeah, if you count hitting people and sitting alone at the end of the table 'normal.'" Ron exclaimed.

"We shouldn't be so quick to judge, Ron," Hermione scolded.

"Besides, she's not sitting at the end of the table," Harry said.

"No, look, she is. You just can't tell because there are six other people there- all slimy gits I might add," Ron stated.

"Is that... the Bloody Baron?" Harry asked.

"She was talking to him while you and Ron were arguing," Hermione informed.

The three stared in shock at her.

Then, two girls, one a short brunette and the other a tall blonde, came over and started squishing her face, giggling and making Rose look like a goblin.

"What the bloody hell are they doing?!" Ron exclaimed, gaping at them.

"I think... they're giving her a makeover?" Hermione questioned and stated at the same time.

Rose barked something, and the two girls looked at her questioningly. She looked as if she was explaining, when Pansy Parkinson stepped in.

The two had a glaring match, and Malfoy looked as if he tried to do something about it. He then ducked under the table when they turned toward him.

"Those are some powerful glares," Harry remarked.

Ron was cheering since Malfoy had ended up passing out.

Professor McGonnigal handed out their timetables and the three went with the Slytherins to D.A.D.A.

They looked and saw Rose lagging behind the group.

Harry went over to her, and asked, "Do you need help finding the classroom?"

"Who're you?" she replied.

"I'm Harry," he said. "Harry Potter."

"Oh... you're my brother," she said, as if she was stating the weather.

"I, uh, I guess so," he said, unsure of what else to say. "So, um, classroom?"

"Dada first too?" she asked, walking with him back to Ron and Hermione.

"Hi there," said Hermione. "My name is Hermione, and this is Ron."

"Hello," Rose said simply. "Why are you being nice to me?"

"Because you're new here and you looked like you needed help," Harry replied.

"We're happy to," Hermione added.

"I have a question: What does 'help' mean?" Rose asked.

Ron laughed. "You're funny... what's your name again?"

"Rose, and I was serious," she glared at him. _**(A/N: Dun, dun, duhhhhh!)**_

"Oh... uhhhh..." Ron turned away, busying himself with his bag.

"Help is... when you assist someone who can't do/find something," Hermione explained.

"Oh. Okay," she said, as they entered the classroom.


	6. Chapter 5

Path From Darkness

Chapter 5

Defense Against The Dark Arts With An Idiot

_**Sorry it took this long to update. I went shopping, looking for Harry Potter merchandise. Apparently, they don't sell it anymore. :( Oh well. **_

_**Disclaimer (again)... Rose: -holds sword at me- Say it**_

_**Me: You can't make me! I have the Achilles curse!**_

_**Rose: I know your heel.**_

_**Me: Prove it!**_

_**Rose: -points sword at my ankle- Say it!**_

_**Me: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HARRY POTTER! -screams and runs- Don't kill me, Rose!**_

_**Rose: -cackle-**_

* * *

Rose sat down at the very back of the class, Draco plopping down next to her.

"Why did you ditch me?" she demanded.

Draco shrugged. "I thought you would follow."

"I said it before and I'll say it again; I don't follow, _I lead_."

Draco bowed in his seat. "Yes, your arrogant-ness."

Rose glowered. "Call me that again, and you're dead."

"Yeah, sure..." He smirked. "_Your arrogant-ness._"

Rose smirked and made the shadows around her form into spiders, who ran towards Draco.

Draco scooted backwards, slamming into the blond-haired D.A.D.A professor.

"What's going on?" the man asked, a bit too loudly.

Rose made the spiders disappear, wanting to pay attention to the class (for the first time).

Draco glared, but Rose ignored him.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Draco whisper-yelled. Rose continued to ignore him.

"Me," the teacher just started, pointing at himself. "Gilderoy Lockheart. Order of Merlin, 3rd class; honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League; and five time winner of _Witch Weekly's_ Most Charming Smile award," he ranted on. "But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by_ smiling_ at her." He waited for the class to laugh, but only a few smiled.

"I see you've all brought a complete set of my books- well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about- just to check how well you've read them- how much you've taken in."

Draco shot Rose a scared look, clearly showing he hadn't even opened the books. Rose gave him a confused look back, showing she had no idea what he was even talking about.

Rose whispered to Draco, "What's a quiz?"

"Pure hell," Draco replied under his breath.

Rose whispered, "Can't be worse than being thrown into a hole full of poisonous pit scorpions for a puneshment."

"Wanna bet?" Draco muttered as the two received their quizzes and started on them.

"What does the first question say? I can't read, I have dyslexia," Rose said, squinting at the sheet, which every word was written in cursive.

"Great, I was hoping you could read this abomination of handwriting. Is that a 't,' an 'l' or an 'i?'" Draco whispered, also squinting.

Rose raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Potter?" Lockheart called.

"Are you aware of my dyslexia? I can't read English, and defiantly not cursive."

"As if anyone could read this," Ron muttered, obviously having the same problems as Draco.

"The Headmaster _might _have mentioned it," Lockheart grinned. "But I'm sure it won't be that much of a problem."

Rose glared. "_I can't read English at all,"_ she said, enunciating every syllable. "How could that not be a problem? And reading cursive in any language hurts my eyes."

Lockheart sighed. "What language _can _you read then?"

Rose smirked. "Didn't Dumbledore tell you?"

"Um..."

"I can't announce it in front of everyone," she sighed. "Can you just read the questions out loud to the class?"

"Yes, well, um, alright," he said, picking up his own sheet. "Question 1: What is Gilderoy Lockheart's favorite color?"

"That matters why?" Draco interrupted.

Lockheart shot him a look. "Because you must understand a Defense Against the Dark Arts master before you can understand the subject."

Draco was about to speak again, but Lockheart moved on to Question 2.

"What is Gilderoy Lockheart's secret ambition?"

"To be the most annoying git on the planet?" Ron muttered under his breath, causing the people (well, the boys) around him to laugh. The girls all shot him glares, minus Rose, who snorted.

"How would we know what your secret ambition is if it's a secret?" Rose asked.

"Yes, well, I do state it in one of my books, _Year with the Yeti."_

"Then it's not a secret," Rose pointed out.

"Erm... Question 3! What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockheart's greatest achievement to date?"

"An opinion can't be graded," Rose said just as Draco declared, "How can you grade what someone thinks?" just as Ron conplained, "Now how is that fair?!"

Lockheart lost it then. "That's quite enough! My genius cannot be measured by _normal _standards, therefore I _can _grade an opinion!"

"The only way to grade an opinion is if you share the same opinion as the person," Rose reasoned.

"But even then, how can you be sure the opinion is right?" Draco argued.

"An opinion can't be right or wrong. That's why it's a bloody opinion!" Ron growled.

"Now now, I said it before. My genius cannot be measured by normal standards."

"And what exactly is _normal standards_?" Rose glared.

"... QUESTION 4! ….."

This pattern of Lockheart asking questions and Rose, Draco, and Ron contradicting him continued for the rest of the quiz.

Lockheart went under his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it.

"Now- be warned. It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard-kind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can come to you while I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

Rose raised the eyebrow that was not covered by her curtain of red hair.

"What if you don't have a fear?" she inquired.

"No one can not have a fear," Lockheart beamed.

"What's your fear?" Rose asked, bluntly.

"Well, um... to not be able to protect those I love, of course! But, as I'm me, that will never happen!" Lockheart mini-ranted.

"What does-" Rose started, but Draco clamped a hand across her mouth.

"I know what you're going to ask, but don't. I'll explain later. You don't need to seem like anymore of a freak," Draco hissed.

Rose bit his hand to the point of bleeding, then asked, "What does love mean?"

The class was silent for a moment, then burst out laughing while Lockheart rolled his eyes.

"Funny, Miss Potter, but we've no time for jokes. Not with the _monsters_ within this room," Lockheart whispered dramatically.

"I bet I've faced more monsters than you have," Rose challenged.

Draco seethed, nursing his injured hand while glaring at the side of her head. "Rose, shut it! Now isn't the time!" he warned quietly.

Rose ignored him.

"Miss Potter, as you are twelve, I doubt that. Now, to the monsters!" Lockheart exclaimed with a flourish. He waved the tarp off and there sat a cage of

"Cornish pixies?" one of the Gryffindor students laughed. "Who's afraid of cornish pixies?"

"Really? Pixies? Those aren't monsters," Rose muttered, rolling her eye. "A real monster would be a hydra. Very hard to kill, but you just need to know how to fight fire with fire."

The class shot her incredulous looks, then began whispering.

"If you have something to say about me, say it to my face!" Rose growled, glaring around the room. The students fell silent in fear.

"Well? Are you going to say anything? Not like I'll bite." Rose smirked.

"Really? Say that to my bleeding hand!" Draco fumed.

"You put your hand over my mouth! That's a perfect excuse," Rose reasoned forcefully.

"To stop you from making yourself look like a freak! Excuse me for caring!" Draco exploded. "And another thing! You want someone to say something to your face?! Fine! You don't listen! You get mad about _everything_! You think you know everything, but you're completely clueless about the most normal things, but you won't listen to when people explain! You ignore those who help you and scare everyone else! And, above all, you push every. Single. Person. Away!"

"You know what?! I was raised that way! I was serious when I said I grew up in hell!" Rose yelled back. "And that comment about pit scorpions? _It was true_! Same with the one about the hydra!"

"POOR BLOODY YOU!" Draco stormed out, leaving the classroom and banging the door behind him.

Rose yelled back, her eye red, "I push everyone away for a reason! I don't anyone to get hurt!"

Draco couldn't hear her, or didn't respond from behind the door.

The class was silent for a while, then Lockheart said, "So then... pixies?"

But Rose was already out the door to her next class, the rest of the room slowly following suit.

"I guess... we'll have pixies on another day!" Lockheart tried. But no one seemed to care.

**With the Gryffindors**

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron asked, noting the previous explosion in D.A.D.A.

"I don't know, but... the comment about the hydra. She said it was true," Harry muttered. "And what are pit scorpions?"

Hermione started off on an explanation on pit scorpions: "Pit scorpions are the most dangerous scorpions in the world, mainly because their venom can burn through your organs-" _**(A/N: I don't think this is true, so don't go slaughtering pit scorpions because of my FanFic. They're very beautiful.)**_

Ron interrupted. "Yeah, right. She probably just said that to get attention. She _is _a Slytherin."

"That's my sister you're talking about," Harry reminded him sharply.

"Sorry mate. But as I said, Slytherin."

"She got in a fight with _Malfoy_. I don't think she's that bad."

"Well, if he was telling the truth, Malfoy made some valid points against her," Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, but when has Malfoy ever been truthful?" Ron asked as they continued to Transfiguration.

"True, very true," Harry said.

They entered the Transfiguration classroom and sat next to each other.

Most of the other students were there, but Harry noticed Rose wasn't.

"You think she got lost?" Harry asked the other two, glancing worriedly around the room.

"I'm sure she's fine, Harry," Hermione consoled him, just as Ron said, "Who cares? She's Slytherin."

Harry and Hermione both shot him glares and the red-haired Gryffindor put up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, mate. You wanna go look for her?" he asked.

Harry wasn't sure. Even if he found Rose, she probably wouldn't want to follow him back to the classroom.

**With Rose in the hallway after D.A.D.A.**

"Ugh! Why doesn't he just understand?!" Rose seethed, occasionally venting her anger on a poor, unsuspecting wall. She had so far made several dents.

"No one ever does..." Rose thought to herself. "Where in the name of Zeus' underpants am I?"

She looked around the hallway and, to her dismay, saw no familiar faces. Seeing a sixth year Slytherin, she ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"What?" the sixth year glowered, before realizing who she was.

"Where is the Transfiguration classroom?" she demanded.

"Uh.. take a left past the west corridor, then go up two flights of stairs, then-"

"Show me."

"But, I'll be late to-"

"I don't care! At least you know the way to your class," Rose glared.

The sixth year gave in and walked Rose to her class, praying that Professor Snape wouldn't give him detention for being late.

"Goodbye." Rose softened her glare as they reached the Transfig classroom and she realized he wasn't tricking her.

"Uh, yeah. Bye," the sixth year said hurriedly, then darted off to potions.

Rose went into the Transfiguration classroom just as the bell rang.

She sat in the back (as per usual), and noticed the teacher wasn't there. Only a tabby cat with square markings sat at the desk. She then noticed the cat's markings were the same as McGonnagal's glasses.

As everyone sat down, the cat took a leap off the desk and gracefully transformed into Professor McGonnagal.

Everyone but Rose applauded for the Professor's wonderful show. McGonnagal never changed expressions, but she seemed happier that she had impressed her students.

In Rose's head, she thought, _"Eh. I've seen better."_

* * *

_**Each chapter for a while will be one (maybe two) classes in Rose's first day. They'll start where the last chapter ended, and end with the beginning of the next class. Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! *puppy dog face***_


End file.
